Mario Revenge of the Fallen
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: 2 years after Madison and Skyler Teen years Madison go to college and trying to leave her Smasher-laden past behind.However Dark Pit is restored to life,and his master,Volga,schemes to activate an Smashium-producing Star Harvester on Earth,which will destroy the e Harvester's location and the means to activate it,are hidden within Madison's mind
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

In 17,000 B.C., a group of human hunters discover Smasher already on Earth, building a machine. One of the Smashers notices the humans, and his reaction is less than friendly.

Two years after Madison and Skyler Teen years,the Smasher have teamed up with the American soldiers, including Nick Tirrel and Logan Wembley, in a secret team named NEST under the command of the Mushroom and Fire Kingdom military, but also incorporating soldiers from other countries such as Sarasaland and Lightning kingdom Officially, the Mushroom and Fire Kingdom government still keeps the Smashers' existence a secret.

NEST is hunting down the Decepticons on Earth. A region of Sarasaland, The Birabuto Kingdom is evacuated to allow NEST to deploy with a cover-up of a toxic chemical spill occurring. As soldiers probe the region, they find the heat signature of the Decepticon Vertebreak, who transforms and wreaks havoc on the roadways. His discovery prompts his partner, Swindle, to escape as well. Swindle is pursued by Zelda, Shadow,Silver and , although Skyler, waiting for the Decepticon, eventually slices him lengthwise in half. Mario airlifted to Sarasaland and chases Vertebreak through the city with Bowser. Mario shoots Vertebreak several times in the head, while Bowser shoots out his wheels, causing him to crash and fall off a bypass, badly injuring himself in the process. Before Mario kills him, Vertebreak delivers the cryptic message: "Volga shall rise again."

Meanwhile, Madison Star is preparing for her move to college and dealing with her bipolar uncle. Her Aunt Peach is looking forward to enjoying a holiday in Paris . Madison is on the phone to her rather snarky boyfriend, when she finds a splinter of the Star Stone lodged in her "D-Day shirt". She experiences a brief flash of images before the splinter burns her. Dropping it, Madison sees the floor catch fire as the splinter burns its way down to the kitchen, where it brings numerous kitchen devices to life. These appliancebots make their way to Sam's room and attack. He escapes to the garden, where the bots pin Madison and her uncle behind the water fountain. After Blaziken has destroyed the kitchen robots (and part of Peach and Luigi' house with them), Madison hands the Star Stone shard to Shulk. Peach demands Blaziken leaves. Madison then tells Blaziken to join the other Smashers, as both of them need to move on. Madison and Shulk have a slight scuffle over who should say the words "I love you" first, but they kiss and move on. Madison leaves for college, and no one notices a toy car in the lawn. It detects the splinter and signals Thanatos, who is stationed in orbit around Earth, disguised as a satellite, and Thanatos orders the truck to follow the boy.

Meanwhile, NEST is in a video briefing with General Maximoff , Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, when they are visited by National Security Adviser Link, who has been dispatched to relay the Princess Daisy's concerns over the casualties in Sarasaland . As Mario relays the warning of "Volga", Thanatos takes control of the satellite transmitting the message. Link dismisses the threat, convinced that the only reason the Decepticons are interested in Earth is because of the presence of the Smasher. Therefore, he suggests that they may leave the planet. Mario says that, yes, they will, but also warns Link that he may be wrong. During the conversation, Maximoff reveals the location of the Star Stone shard Mario had picked up after killing Dark Pit, and the location of Dark Pit's remains in the Laurentian Abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Madison arrives at college with her aunt and uncle and meets his roommate,Leo Kang , who operates a conspiracy website and is convinced that alien who are hiding on Earth. Madison feigns ignorance and goes to see if he can get another room, but his hunt is interrupted by his uncle and aunt, the latter of whom has unwittingly purchased some marijuana-laced brownies. In the corridor, Leo points out Alice, another student he has the hots for. Madison is more concerned with tracking down her Aunt Peach, who by now is roaming the school, informing random people about the state of Madison's virginity.

Thanatos dispatches his minion Hardshell to Earth, where he infiltrates the NEST base on Acorn Plains. Hardshell horks a swarm of microcons into an ventilation outlet, and they swarm down to the chamber where the Star Stone shard is being held. There they combine into Spy-Roach, who steals the shard and joins Hardshell in a rapid escape.

Although he's due to have a webcam date with Shulk, Madison is dragged to at a frat party by Leo. She suffers some sort of attack, seeing alien symbols which she is trying to write on a table with cake icing when she's approached by Copy Man, who attempts to seduce her. When Blaziken shows up, he takes a ride with Madison, but Blaziken does everything he can to convince her to leave, up to and including spraying him with an unidentifiable yellow liquid. Blaziken then takes Madison to Mario, who tells her of the theft of the Star Stone shard and asks Madison to speak with the government on their behalf. Madison refuses, saying that she has her own problems and does not believe that she is the right person for this task.

At the Laurentian Abyss, Hardshell meets up with several Constructicons, who have placed themselves aboard a cargo ship, then dives with them to the bottom of the ocean, where the US military has dumped Dark Pit's remains. Using the shard and spare parts from one of the Constructicons (who is presumably killed), "The Doctor" is able to revive Dark Pit, who promptly travels to one of Saturn's moons, where the Nemesis is being used as a base by the Decepticons. He is awaited by Metal Face, who is overseeing the spawning of a new army of Decepticons. After beating Metal Face for leaving him to die, Dark Pit presents himself to his master, Volga. Although Dark Pit believes he has failed, Volga reveals that when the Star Stone was destroyed, the knowledge within the Star Stone was instead transferred to Mario's daughter Madison, and with it the means to locate a device capable of creating vast amounts of Smashium . Volga commands Dark Pit to capture Madison and kill Mario, who is the last descendant of the original Smasher and the only Smasher who can defeat Volga.


End file.
